Fun at the Beach
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: The gang goes for a fun weekend on the beach. Alex/Liv Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Authors Note: For the purposes of this fic the new detective guy isn't around…I haven't watched enough of the new season to know how to write his character at all. sorry to burst any bubbles. Also, this is my first ever fic for Alex/Liv and SVU in general...so be kind...**

* * *

"Morning guys." Liv said as she walked from her office to the coffee pot in the corner of the squad room.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Rollins asked immediately, taking note of her clothing as she put her bag down on her desk and sat down in her chair.

"Yeah, I lost track of time doing paperwork and by the time I looked at the clock it was pretty late so I decided to crash in my office." Liv explained, taking a sip of her freshly poured coffee.

"Are you still up for this weekend then? I mean if you're too tired we can reschedule." Nick said, putting his bag down on his desk and sitting down as well.

It had been a pretty gruesome last few cases for the team and an unbelievably hot summer so far in the city. After the last case of a seven year old who had been raped and murdered then the body re-mutilated over and over again, they decided that a vacation was in the cards for all of them. So here they were, all taking a weekend beach trip to Jersey Shore

"No, are you kidding me, I'll be fine. I got plenty of sleep. Plus I'm looking forward to relaxing and playing with Noah on the beach." Liv replied in between sips of her coffee.

"Yeah, plus we gotta meet Liv's new boyfriend." Amanda said teasingly.

"He's still coming right?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Liv responded simply, taking another long sip of her coffee.

"Good. It's time we finally met the guy, I mean you've kept him a secret for what, a year now?" Amanda said, taking a seat at her desk.

"Yes, they are coming, and they will be here soon." Was all Liv said.

"What are we talking about?" Fin asked as he strolled into the precinct, bag in tow, as he made his way to his desk as well.

"Liv's new beau." Rollins responded quickly with a smirk

"I'll believe it when I see it." Fin said with a laugh, sitting down.

"Believe what?" Alex asked as she walked into the conversation. Liv's eyes immediately went to her long legs, accented by her short, almost too short, white shorts with a loose fitting tank top covering the top of her bikini as she held Noah on her hip.

"Hey little man!" Liv said as she went over quickly and took Noah from Alex before giving him a kiss and hug.

"I didn't know she was invited." Nick whispered to Rollins as they watched the exchange.

"Maybe she was babysitting Noah last night and Liv invited her, I mean Liv didn't even go home so someone had to watch her kid." Rollins guessed.

"Maybe, I just never pegged Cabot as the babysitting type." Amaro replied.

"I'm just gonna use the rest room quick okay?" Alex said, handing Liv the bag she was carrying before turning around and walking towards the bathroom as Liv retreated with Noah into her office to pack a few things up.

The rest of the team sat quietly at their desks, just glad to be getting a weekend away finally.

Liv finished packing her bag and gave Noah one last kiss before picking him up and slinging her bag across her other shoulder as she walked back into the bullpen.

"Everyone ready to go?" Liv said, looking around at the detectives.

"Yeah, except one thing." Rollins said, standing up and grabbing her bag off her desk along with the rest of them.

"What?" Liv asked, confused.

"Isn't your boyfriend coming?" Rollins asked just as Alex reappeared from the bathroom and walked towards Olivia.

"Wow Liv, you're not cheating on me with some guy are you?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Liv said, grabbing Alex's waist softly with her free hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss, leaving everyone open mouthed.

Fin was the first to speak up saying "Seriously guys, why didn't you just tell me you were back together?"

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while Fin. You know what happened last time…we were just airing on the side of caution." Liv explained, hoping that the others wouldn't be too upset about the realization.

"Wait, back together? You guys were together before? When?" Amaro asked, surprised.

"Over ten years ago. It's been a long time, and things have obviously changed we just didn't want to jump into it and be public with it until we were sure about everything." Alex told them.

"Sure about what? You two were crazy about each other ten years ago. I thought I was gonna hear wedding bells in your future." Fin said.

"And then I died and everything changed." Alex said, getting slightly annoyed by all the questions.

"Wait so how long were you two together back then?" Rollins asked.

"A year and a half." Liv said.

"And you just let her go into witness protection without you?" Rollins asked, surprised.

"It's more complicated than that." Alex said.

"I wasn't immediate family that needed protection, and if both of us disappeared off the map it would've been obvious what happened. Plus the only people that knew about us at the time was the people here." Liv explained, shifting Noah into her other arm.

"Is that enough information for you all or do Liv and I need to go on vacation alone?" Alex said, thoroughly done with this line of questioning.

"No, we're good. Let's go." Rollins said quietly.

"Good." Alex said before grabbing Olivia's free hand and walking out of the squad room.

* * *

The long ride to the beach house was fairly uneventful since Alex, Liv and Noah were in one car and the rest of them were in another. Alex had decided to drive and let Liv rest since she was sure she didn't get that much sleep last night. Liv's office couch wasn't _that_ comfortable. She had checked Noah in the rearview mirror multiple times to see him snoozing rather contently along with his mother. They had pulled into the driveway of the three-bedroom beach house a little before noon and grabbed all of their belongings from the car, grabbed Noah and made their way inside. It wasn't five minutes later that the others had shown up, mumbling something about Fin taking a wrong turn.

"Okay, why don't we get the bedrooms all sorted out before we head down to the beach…" Liv suggested as she stood up from the ground where she was playing with toys with Noah.

"Yeah, I'll just take the couch, the rest of you can have the bedrooms." Amaro said, putting his bag on the ground next to the couch in the living room.

"You sure man?" Fin asked, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"Yeah." Amaro said with a laugh as he watched Alex and Liv carry their stuff into one bedroom, Fin carry his into another, and Rollins into the last one. They had taken a moment to gauge their surroundings and Alex an Liv to set up Noah's Pack-and-Play before they all made their way back into the living room, where Amaro was sitting on the couch watching Noah play.

"Do you guys want to eat now or pack a picnic lunch for the beach?" Liv asked, picking Noah up off the ground.

"I wouldn't mind a picnic by the beach late." Rollins said, looking around at the group.

"Yeah a picnic sounds good to me." Fin replied.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Amaro added.

"Okay, then, why doesn't everyone go get changed and I'll make up some sandwiches." Alex suggested.

"You don't have to…" Amaro said awkwardly.

"Okay guys, you've known me for what, a few years? And now you're gonna start treating me differently because you know Liv and I are together. Well knock it off and go put your damn swimsuits on while I make some sandwiches so we can enjoy a relaxing day at the beach. Got it?" Alex shouted slightly at them.

After a moment of silence Liv spoke up saying, "You heard the lady, get changed." Before they all silently turned around and headed for different rooms to change.

"I like it when you're authoritative." Liv said with a grin as she moved in closer to Alex and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good, now that means you too. Go get changed and get Noah changed as well." Alex said, taking Liv by the shoulders and turning her around towards the bedroom.

"Bossy, bossy." Liv said with a laugh as she followed the instructions and went into the bedroom.

Within ten minutes everyone was back in the living room in his or her swimsuits with towels and such in hand ready to go and Alex had made enough sandwiches and packed enough other things to feed a small village.

"How close are we to the beach anyways? I didn't look out back yet." Rollins said putting a pair of sunglasses on top of her head.

"There's a path that leads out the backyard and through the trees, otherwise it's right there." Liv explained, setting Noah down on the floor and grabbing a bottle of baby sunscreen out of her bag before starting to apply it to his skin.

"Okay, are we ready then?" Fin asked.

"Yup." Liv said, closing the sunscreen bottle and putting it back in the bag before picking up Noah.

The group filed out of the back of the house and walked the very short distance to the beach. Alex and Liv set up their towels on two beach chairs that were under one umbrella and Fin, Rollins and Amaro set up under another one about ten feet away. Liv watched as Alex stood up straight and pulled of her tank top to reveal her small bikini top before pulling her shorts down and revealing her bikini bottoms. Liv was practically drooling by the time she sat back down and pulled a bottle of sun screen out of the bag and started putting it on.

"Staring is creepy babe." Alex said with a chuckle as she rubbed in the lotion.

"I'm not gonna lie, I never get tired of seeing you in a bikini." Liv said pulling off her oversized shirt to expose her bikini-clad body as well.

"The feelings mutual." Alex said with a grin, as she looked Liv's body up and down.

"Well, I'm gonna go take Noah to play in the water if you want to join us…" Liv said, picking Noah up from playing in the sand.

"No thank you, I am going to sit here, relax, and read my book. You two go have fun." Alex said, pulling out a book from her bag.

"I'll get you to play in the water eventually Cabot." Liv said, sauntering away from Alex towards the water.

"Hey Amaro, last one to the water is a rotten egg." Rollins yelled as she jumped up from the ground and started sprinting to the water.

"Hey!" Amaro yelled, sprinting after her.

"I'm too old for this shit." Fin mumbled as he walked towards the water.

Everyone, except Alex, played in the water for a while, before coming out to get their sandwiches at various times before heading back into the water. They'd been out on the beach for almost three hours now and Alex was nearing the end of her book. Rollins was sitting in the sand close by building what looked like a sandcastle with Noah. While Amaro, Fin and Liv were playing with a football in the water somehow. Alex looked back down at her page and read a few lines before she noticed a shadow cast across the page. She looked up to see a dripping wet Olivia standing above her grinning like a child.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked with a laugh, bookmarking her page and setting the book down on the ground.

"Coming to get you. Come swim with us." Liv said, leaning down and putting her hands on either side of Alex's hips and leaning in so that her hair was dripping on Alex's skin.

"What if I don't want to?" Alex said, her eyes darting between Olivia's and her lips.

"I'll just have to convince you then…" Liv said, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

Liv pulled away with a smile and asked, "How about now?"

"Hmmm, fine." Alex said, outstretching her arm towards Liv.

Liv took her by the hand, pulled her up from her seat and guided her towards the water.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


End file.
